World Tournament
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: The next generation has come about. The children of the original Metal Beyblade children have stepped up. New characters will appear as well. The World Tournament, different from the World Championships, is about to begin. Follow the rag-tag world-wide team, as they struggle through oppositions to make them the best while they face tough opponents. Read about their adventure! (OC)
1. Tryouts Part 1

The alarm beeped loudly before a hand smacked the snooze button. Ren groaned as she lifted her face from the pillow; she did not want to be up this early in the summer. Stretching, like a cat, she cracked her spine before sighing in relief. Her back had always been bad with the fact it got stiff easily. Running her fingers through her hair, to remove pre-knots, the fifteen years old girl swung her legs over the side of the bed. She rubbed her neck before staring at her closed door - actually, she was staring at the mirror that was on the back of it.

"Why am I awake this early?" she questioned herself.

The question turned her attention toward the calendar hanging on the opposite wall of her bed. She stared at the red circled date. Oh yeah, today was the tournament to find the team to compete in the World Tournament. It wasn't the World Championships, but more of a _school_ setting type competition. Ren Valkov did not go on grand adventures like her parents; she was stuck in school. The date slowly sunk in her mind.

"Today's the day of the tryout tournament!"

Her excitement caused her to trip over her sheets that had gathered at her feet. She had seemed to throw them off last night from becoming too hot. The white haired girl smacked her nose off the carpeted floor as she yelped in pain while rubbing it. After making sure she didn't break it, Ren scrambled herself together before picking out her clothes for the event. She threw her hair into a loose ponytail before staring at the full-length mirror. Her golden eyes were glazed with exhaustion, and her hair was messily put up. The purple strand hung in her eyes. Her outfit consisted of a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a blood red t-shirt and a black light jacket (her mother made her carry it everywhere). Her outfit was complete with a pair of red and black sneakers. Of course, she held her black holder around her waist. She clipped her silver cross necklace around her neck before flying down the stairs.

"Eep! I'm going to be late!"

Ryuga blinked as he stared at the closing door. He leaned his head over the couch before staring at the woman in the kitchen, "What happened to my demon spawn?"

"She grew a personality," muttered Mana. "If anything, she's _your _demon spawn for her beyblading strength; otherwise, she's a spazz."

/ /

"Welcome to the World Tournament tryouts! I'm your favorite beyblade announcer, Blader DJ," the announcer shouted. "I realize a lot of you are telling me I should retire, but I'm young in this old body!"

Ren sighed in embarrassment; the Japanese announcer was such an embarrassment sometimes. Her eyes glazed across the competition; a lot of them didn't look tough. However, she had been taught not to underestimate her opponents. Looks didn't mean everything, and she took it to heart. Her father taught her the hard way; she shivered at the thought.

"Okay, this is how its going to work. The team is made of 4 people, so there will be four blocks. A, B, C and D. The winners of each block will make up the team. Of course, they are the world-wide team, meaning the team can be made up of people from all **OVER **the world."

The crowd cheered as they listened to his explanation of the tournament. The bladers looked pumped. Ren could feel the excitement in the air. The dragon bey user watched the screen as it broke the competitors off into four sections. The girl was labeled under the D block. Of course, she was in the last block. At least, the building offers four different stadiums at the same time. The screen went blank before the words _Battle Royale _appeared in bold red lettering. The course of action was a battle royale.

To weed out those that have no heart in joining or those that only started to get some recognition, she thought.

The bladers split as if they were the red sea and each part went to their assigned dish. Ren followed the others in Block D while scouting out the strong opponents. The ones that looked like they had no idea what they were doing were the ones to be cautious of at the moment. The bladers stood around the dish in a ring.

"This is how the Battle Royale works! The last four bladers standing will fight each other for a spot! Of course, those will be 3 out of 3 matches. Now, let's begin! In 3, 2, 1 …" Blader DJ counted down.

"Let it rip!" the crowd yelled in anticipation.

"Let's go Magma Dragoon!"

The red and black bey sped through the competitors before slamming them out of the stadium one by one. The bladers gasped as they saw the dragon bey dominate their own beyblades; it was amazing to watch. Ren smirked. It was too easy.

"Sacred Leviathan!"

Magma Dragoon barely dodged the dark blue and white bey that wanted to slam into it. Golden eyes narrowed at the person that called out the attack. The boy seemed cocky - extremely cocky. He grinned at her. His bey pulsated in a light blue glow before a sea dragon emerged from the bey. It roared as the the sound ricocheted off the walls of the building. Ren rolled her eyes. Oh, so he had wanted to play dragon to dragon, _did he_?

"Magma Dragoon!"

A gold dragon appeared as it wrapped itself into a coil. The dragon was of Eastern descent. He had a long, serpentine body with four legs (with claws). A pair of long whiskers flowed on his snout. Feathers ruffled and puffed on his neck fringe. In general, Magma Dragoon looked like a menacing opponent. He moved his head to give a mighty roar (in order to show off of course).

"Sacred Leviathan, Aqua beam!"

The bey glowed a darker blue as the same colored light began gathering in the sea dragon's mouth. The bey shot at Magma Dragoon as the beam of light shot at the golden dragon. Ren smirked as her dragon uncurled itself and the light passed through the coils as the dragon took on a spring shape. The bey dodged around the other bey before smacking into it. Magma Dragoon clamped onto the sea dragon's neck.

"My turn," purred Ren. "Dragoon, Dragon's rage!"

The bey's rotation sped up as it slammed into Sacred Leviathan constantly and consistently. Soon enough, the bey was knocked out of the stadium. The beyblade's user screamed no as he went to gather it. The bell went off as Ren realized Magma Dragoon was spinning with three other beys circling around it.

"That was intense! The four bladers from each block have been found. In an hour, the first match of all the blocks will begin! Bladers, prepare yourselves."

/ /

"She was teasing him," grunted Ryuga as he watched from the railing at the top of the stadium. "Ren should have finished him off right away."

"She wanted to play with him," his lover commented. "Let Ren be, Dragon boy. She's having fun. Leave well enough alone."

The man stared at Mana before huffing and turning back to watch the bladers prepare themselves while inside the stadium. His daughter was no where to be found. He held back a laugh; she was probably somewhere out of sight so nobody would be able to see how her bey worked. Smart girl. Ren was preparing for the important rounds. A lot of the bladers were. Tryouts were important, and all the serious bey users have been found.

* * *

**A/N: **The beginning of a fun adventure! I'm going to accept four OCs for this story. Obviously, they have to be next generation. So, think about your characters _carefully_. I'm not going to go first come, first serve. No, it'll be based on how well you thought out your character. So, here's the OC Application Sheet! Tell me what you think of the beginning as well. Ren's too much fun to write.

_I want two males and no girls, please. _

**Name: **

**Age: **(Ren is 15. Age ranges should be based around her age. +/- 2 years.)

**Gender: **

**Height**:

**Physical Appearance: **

**Normal Clothing Style: **(Meaning give me the low down of their clothing style and even an introduction clothing guide. But, their outfits will change.)

**Personality: **

**Parents: **(Can be OCxCanon or OCxOC)

**History: **

**Beyblade: **(Give name here)

**Description: **(Give description here)

**Beast: **(Describe beast here)

**Type: **

**Attacks: **(4 maximum; be detailed with them)

**Crush**: (You can decide after I gather the characters.)

**Other: **(Anything I missed that you think I need to know?)

Good luck!

* * *

The two main characters accepted so far:

Anatassia "Ana" Jia Wang Velasquez (Graceful Amaryllis)

Annabelle Kyoko Kadoya Love (GoldenAngel999)

Now, I got some amazing characters, so to make up for it, they'll be opponents of the team for the tryout tournament. They are:

Lia Kairo (RedPhoenix10123780)

Akiko Yin Hagane (DazzlerAngel)


	2. Tryouts Part 2

**A/N: **I got the next chapter finished! Exciting, yes? Anyway, I introduced one of the main characters in this chapter. Introducing Annabelle! I showed the battle; however, the next chapter will show a little more of her personality (since she'll be talking to Ren). The next chapter is also the finals for the A block. Who shall Annabelle be battling? We shall see.

Also, to illiterate, these are the people accepted so far:

**Annabelle **

**Ana**

**Akifumi**

I need one more male. I'm excited for this story.

* * *

Ren leaned over the railing as she watched the beginning of the A Block semi-finals. Of course, the commission had decided to finish one block before moving onto another; she was in the D block. The dragon bey user was going to die of boredom before her block even has time to start. She groaned before leaning her chin on the rail. Blader DJ appeared in his cherry picker to announce the beginning of the A block semi-finals.

"Welcome back! The A block finals are about to begin! Four bladers will compete in a match to decide who moves onto the finals!"

The crowd cheered in excitement and anticipation; the world-wide team was rather important for the World Tournament. It was a big deal. Gold eyes watched the stadium unwaveringly as Ren waited for the bladers to appear for their battle. The spotlights flashed as they shown on the bladers walking toward the stadium dish. Both of them seemed to have an air of power around them; Ren stood straight as she continued to watch.

"We have a show for you folks," Blader DJ commented. "The first two bladers to battle are tough."

The first person to reach the dish was around the same height as Ren. She tightened her ponytail before looking at the crowd. Wisps of red-velvet hair snaked out of the ponytail as she tossed her side bangs out of her eyes. the bangs had black and white colored tips. Her chocolate eyes gleamed as she was excited about her first, official battle at the tournament. The Battle Royale was easy, and she was bored with it. She straightened her pink tank top before pulling her black denim skirt to its desired length. Sometimes, it didn't stay where she wanted it too. Her brown, 3-inch heeled boot clad feet moved in slight nervousness. She fixed her black fingerless gloves before noticing her opponent was on the other side of the dish.

"The opponents for this best of three battle are Annabelle and Cameron! Both are strong opponents in their own way, and I can't wait to see their battle styles."

"Neither can I," whispered Ren.

/ /

Cameron was a boy that radiated he was the best. Annabelle smirked as she set her pink, lavender, and platinum beyblade into place on its platinum launcher. The boy followed her path as he set the pure black beyblade into its white launcher. She frowned; pure black beyblades were rare. Shaking it off, she braced herself as the countdown began …

"Let it rip!"

The beys smashed into each other before they even entered the dish. Annabelle winced as sparks flew off of her bey. Her opponent had every right to radiate cockiness; he was powerful. But, she was smarter by the long shot. Besides, she aimed to be the best like her father. Diamond Virgo disengaged from the other bey before circling near the center. Cameron grimaced as he realized she wasn't going to attack him anymore.

"Dark Tyranno, Buster Twister!"

The black beyblade ran around the top of the dish causing a black wind to pick up. As the bey spun faster, the wind got faster. Annabelle's eyes widened as she realized Diamond Virgo was being knocked off balance from the high winds. A pink light began to pulsate from Diamond Virgo as pixies appeared in the light.

"Virgo, Pixie Status II!"

The pink light burst from the bey as it went in all directions. Dark Tyranno wobbled then the winds began to die down. Annabelle gave a sigh of relief as Virgo righted itself and became stable. Cameron 'tched' as he realized his move was stopped by something that caused his bey to slow down, but, no matter, he had other tricks up his sleeve; he wasn't going to lose.

"Tyranno!"

The bey slammed into Diamond Virgo without any warning. It caused the multi-colored bey to be pushed to the edge of the stadium.

"Virgo," whispered Annabelle. "Hang in there."

"I'll win this one, then I'll win the next one," spoke Cameron. "I want to prove to the world that I am capable of beyblading efficiently."

"I want to be number one," Annabelle commented. "I want to follow my father's footsteps, and I think that's more powerful than your proof that you desire! Virgo, Diamond Rain!"

A woman appeared from her beyblade as crystal-like raindrops appeared around her. Her golden hair flowed from the intensity of the energy of the attack. Her Greek goddess dress moved from the same energy flow. Her eyes glowed periwinkle before the raindrops glowed the same color. The woman moved her hands and the raindrops pelted Dark Tyranno. The black bey spun out as it bounced to the center of the dish before stilling itself. Diamond Virgo circled the bey before slamming into it. The bey landed in Cameron's hands.

"But …" he sputtered.

"You're a powerful blader," said Annabelle smiling at him. "Keep practicing. Aim to be the best blader in the world."

Cameron nodded and smiled at her. He walked out of the stadium as the crowd cheered for Annabelle. She waved at them with a huge grin on her face; she had won her semi-final match.

/ /

Ren closed her eyes before sighing. That was a close one. If Annabella hadn't used that attack, her bey would have been pushed out of the ring. She had to wonder if the girl was playing with her opponent as well. Naw, the dragon bey user was the only one that toyed with her opponents. It made it fun when they thought they had a chance at winning.

"Anabelle has gotten strong," commented Mana as she appeared beside her daughter.

"You know her?"

"Well," the woman said as she clicked her tongue. "I saw her when she was just a baby. Her parents are Masamune Kadoya and Frieda Belvini."

"She's _their _daughter," sputtered Ren. "No wonder she was strong."

"Are you worried?"

"Hell no. Besides, why would I be? I don't have to face her."

"Good girl," purred Mana as she ruffled her daughter's hair.

Ren growled before swatting the woman's hand away then proceeding to fix her ponytail. She hated when her mother ruffled her hair. She was fifteen not five anymore. Mana let her be as she continued to lean over the railing. The next battle was about to begin, and she really wasn't interested in it. The girl groaned before walking to the blader rooms; she wanted to see if she could find Annabelle.

"Let's start this battle up!" she heard Blader DJ shout.

* * *

**A/N: **Read and review! It took over an hour to write this chapter. OTL


	3. Tryouts Part 3

**A/N**: I have my four characters; however, the others that submitted a character will have their characters make cameos by battling the main four. I appreciate all the people applying for the spots. I thank all of you. Here are the four that are accepted:

**Name - Bey - Owner **

Ana - Lunar Chang'e - Graceful Amaryllis

Hollis - Chrysalis Wisp - LeoKnightus-Hollow

Anabelle - Diamond Virgo - GoldenAngel999

Akifumi - Jewel Dragonis - Sunshine2013

* * *

Ren paused as her hand wavered over the door. She had found out what room Anabelle was residing in for the tournament, and the dragon bey user wanted to introduce herself. As she was about to try again, Ren heard voices on the other side. Being one to not really think before doing, she pressed her ear against the door to see if she could make out the conversation. Bad Ren - eavesdropping is bad.

"My little girl made it!"

"I was worried for a second when he had Virgo hanging on the edge," Anabelle said. "But, then, I remembered that I wanted to follow in your footsteps, dad."

"Don't follow in my footsteps," Masamune said. "You should try to surpass me!"

Anabelle giggled then laughed as she heard her father talk about himself. He was number one in the world in his eyes since the Japanese team won the World Championships all those years ago. She didn't have the heart to tell him that it didn't count anymore since there was a new World Championship team. Both heard a knock on the door before staring at it. Anabelle opened the door to blink at the newcomer. Ren smiled softly as the girl allowed her into the room. Masamune looked around the corner before his eyes widened.

"Hey, its Ren!"

His daughter pushed him out the door before shutting it. Ren shook her head before speaking, "Great battle. You're a strong blader. Smart too."

"It helps when the opponent's attacks work with your attacks," she said sweetly. "What brings you here, Ren?"

Ren paused before she remembered Masamune shouted her name to the world. She brushed the purple strand of hair from her eyes before grinning at Anabelle, "I wanted to say hi to one of the people that will be on the team."

"Counting chickens before they hatch?" asked the other girl while raising an eyebrow.

"No. I know you'll be on the team. I can - feel it - I suppose."

"Well, I thank you for your optimism," grinned Anabelle. "I have to get through the finals of A block first."

/ / /

Anabelle stared at her opponent across the dish; she hadn't been expecting to battle Akiko in the A block finals. Gingka Hagane's daughter stared at Anabelle with a big goofy grin. She was pumped to fight her friend. Her red hair moved as she bounced up and down in giddy excitement. Anabelle grinned and waved at her. They were opponents for this battle - nothing more. Both of them soon go serious as Blader DJ started his countdown, "3, 2, 1!"

"Let it rip!" the crowd shouted.

Diamond Virgo and Light Pegasus circled each other as their bey users studied each other. The both of them had battled each other before; however, they were never in a tournament together. Light Pegasus took the attack first as it slammed into Diamond Virgo. Anabelle's eyes widened as she saw her beyblade rocket across the stadium and slam into the opposite wall of it. The crowd grew silent as the watched the battle. Ren sat on top of the railing as she watched it with close eyes. She knew Anabelle was going to win - somehow.

"Pegasus, Meteor Fall!"

The white and blue bey flew out of the stadium before falling with gravity. Meteors fell with it as they struck different parts of the dish causing indents. The meteors simply disappeared after making contact. Diamond Virgo tried desperately to dodge each meteor before Anabelle remembered Light Pegasus was still in the air. Her head shot up, causing her neck to crack from the stress of battle, and she shouted her defense, "Pixie Status II."

The pink light surrounded Light Virgo as the pixies appeared. They had determined looks on their faces as they held their hands in some kind of shield. Light Pegasus made contact with it as sparks flew before the bey simply bounced off the shield. Anabelle sighed in relief as she placed a hand over her heart; that was a scary situation.

"Awesome defense," commented Akiko. "I wasn't expecting that, Anabelle."

"I wasn't expecting meteors to fall on top of Virgo either," commented the girl dryly.

"Well, we still have a battle to finish! Let's go, Light Pegasus!"

"Ditto," smiled Anabelle. "Keep it up, Diamond Virgo!"

The beys slammed into each other over and over again as each one tried to gain the upper hand. They were equal in strength, and the girls were soon huffing as they tried to catch their breath. Akiko looked at Anabelle before bursting out laughing. Anabelle did the same thing as their beys circled each other as if they were trying to replenish their energy.

"I've never battled you like this before," said Anabelle. "It's refreshing."

"Same."

The beyblades sprang into action as they grinded against each other. Sparks flew from each of them as they tried to out strength each other.

"Virgo, Diamond Rain!"

"Pegasus, Wings of Terror!"

Virgo appeared from her bey as her eyes glowed the same periwinkle color as from the semi-finals battle. The crystal-like raindrops shown the same color as they shot toward Light Pegasus. A female Pegasus appeared from Akiko's bey. She neighed before her wings spread. Feathers fell from her wings before they glowed a red color. The red gem in the middle of Pegasus' forehead glowed the same color. She flapped her wings as the feathers shot at Diamond Virgo.

"I believe the battle going to end in this moment!" shouted Blader DJ. "The anticipation in the room is suffocating!"

The attacks met as the beys slammed against each other. A huge dust cloud kicked up from all the cracked parts of the dish. Everybody covered their faces as Ren moved off the railing to avoid tumbling from it. When the dust settled, everybody coughed the dust out of their lungs. Blader DJ rubbed his eyes before blinking.

"I don't believe it! In an upstart of the century, Light Pegasus as stopped spinning!"

Light Pegasus was laying in the center of the dish with Diamond Virgo barely spinning around it. After a few seconds, Virgo toppled over. The bladers took deep breathes as they tried to catch the air that was lacking in their lungs. Akiko jumped into the dish to pick up Pegasus. She threw Virgo at Anabelle. The girl caught it before smiling at her friend; she had won the A block of the tournament. She was the first person on the team.

"Congrats," laughed Akiko. "I'll be rooting for you in the World Tournament."

"Thank you," said Anabelle, smiling.

"Anabelle has won the A block of the tournament! She is the first to join the World-Wide team for the World Tournament! B block will begin shortly. A brief intermission is in order."

The crowd cheered and clapped for Anabelle as she waved at them once again. Her eyes met Ren as she smiled at her. Ren was right. She had made it onto the team. It was exciting to say the least. She cheered with the crowd at her win. She was going to the World Tournament, and nobody was going to stop her.

* * *

**A/N**: I finished my school work, so I thought I'd work on the next chapter of World Tournament. Look, its finished! Congrats again to all that made it. Also, I would like to thank DazzlerAngel for Akiko. She's an awesome character, and I hope I did her justice for this chapter. It was an intense battle.


End file.
